1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system, a controller, an operation terminal, and an address determining method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2014-44915 (Patent Literature 1) describes a lighting system which controls lighting states of luminaires using a controller.